


Anger

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Il secco schiocco di un collo spezzato echeggia nell’aria.Kung Lao crolla, privo di vita.– Kung Lao! – urlo. No, non è possibile.Shao Kahn lo ha ucciso.





	Anger

Il secco schiocco di un collo spezzato echeggia nell’aria.

Kung Lao crolla, privo di vita.

– Kung Lao! – urlo. No, non è possibile.

Shao Kahn lo ha ucciso.

Quel bastardo gli ha negato la gioia di essere il campione del Mortal Kombat.

Le urla non arrivano alle mie orecchie.

L’energia elettrica ronza tra le mie mani. Non ho paura.

Non mi importa più nulla!

Voglio la tua testa, bastardo!

Vendicherò la tua morte, Kung Lao.

– Ti strapperò la carne dalle ossa! – urlo.

Come una belva, Liu Kang si avventa contro Shao Kahn. Comincia a colpirlo.

Irritato, fermo la mia mano. Non posso rischiare di coinvolgere anche te.

Va bene, è il tuo momento Liu Kang.

Non fallire.

Compi la tua opera, dragone.


End file.
